La magique Ville de Lumières
by Kagome Juh
Summary: A Mágica da Cidade das Luzes conseguiria unir duas pessoas desconhecidas? As belas luzes de Paris sempre encantaram a todos, mas só lendo a história para saber se ela teve algum final feliz. ; 04.Paris do 30 Cookies; Kag


**Nota:** Reformulei ;D Devido a duas críticas super-mega-hiper-blaster construtivas e totalmenta aceitáveis (E concordei totalmente o.o), decidi reformular a fic, não deixar simplesmente para a proxima :D Obrigada pelas dicas \o/

Espero de coração que gostem da fic, ela é meio bobinha, mas é bonitinha :D E caso queiram, podem escutar a música que eu escutava enquanto escrevia: **Whatever Will Be - Vanessa Hudgens**. (É só por isso no Youtube e esperar carregar ;D)

Bem, vamos a fic :D

* * *

**La magique Ville de Lumières**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem n.n

* * *

'Às vezes nós passamos por conflitos

Às vezes nós tememos nosso futuro

Mas quando tudo passa e nós adquirimos a felicidade

Nós nos lembramos do passado,

E nós temos uma história só nossa para contar.'

**Uma história só nossa para contar.****- Juliana Assis (****Pequenino, mas de minha autoria. Não autorizado para uso de outras pessoas).**

* * *

_Três de Janeiro de 1931_

_As roupas eram extremamente comportadas. Naquele tempo tínhamos que nos vestir comportadamente, sempre com roupas arrumadas as quais não deixavam a mostra praticamente nenhuma parte de nosso corpo. Eu sorria feliz apesar das constantes brigas entre mim e meus pais. Meus olhos brilhavam felizes apesar dos constantes insultos e das constantes ameaças de me mandarem para algum convento. Eu __**agia**__ de maneira feliz, apesar de todos os conflitos que eu enfrentava em casa. _

_  
Tudo somente pelo fato de já ter meus vinte anos e ainda não estar casada. _

_Mesmo que naquela época os pais arranjassem casamentos, meu pai nunca quis me forçar a casar com alguém que eu não gostasse. Eu nunca entendi o porquê dele ser tão diferente de todo o resto. Mas mais tarde eu poderia entender seus sentimentos._

_Mas o fato era que, eu nunca fui 'arranjada' para algum casamento. E não me arrependo de forma alguma. Eu nunca me senti como alguém privada de uma coisa, nunca me senti um pássaro com as asas quebradas, impedida de fazer algo que eu realmente quisesse. O casamento arranjado nunca foi algo desejado, e meu pai sempre soube disse. Me sinto tão feliz só de lembrar desse fato. Só de lembrar que eu pude escolher com quem casar, eu pude casar amando-o. Mas o meu casamento demorava tanto, que parecia que meu pai começava a se arrepender de não ter forçado-me, e começava a pensar que já era tarde de mais. _

_Mas eu sempre ignorava os meus vinte anos. _

_Mas não nego o meu medo do futuro. Ignoro minha idade, mas meu futuro nunca está sendo ignorado._

_Aquela manhã estava fria. As roupas para me esquentar somente dificultaram ainda mais a possibilidade de ver alguma parte de meu corpo. Até me senti mais confortável com esse fato. Saí pela porta da frente, com o sorriso feliz, com os olhos brilhando alegremente, e agindo como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. E ninguém entendia de onde eu conseguia tirar tanta felicidade. Ninguém entendia o motivo para minha alegria, se já estava 'velha para casar'._

_  
Mas ninguém entendia também, que para mim a idade não fazia diferença._

_Eu encontraria o homem destinado a mim quando o destino quisesse que eu o encontrasse. E naquilo eu acreditava, tentava sempre estar acreditando, e acabava não me incomodando pelo fato de ter a minha idade, não me lembrava, e não fazia questão alguma de saber se estava com vinte ou até mesmo com cinco. _

_Naquele dia eu saí para dar uma simples e prazerosa volta por Paris. _

_A linda e enorme cidade onde eu nasci, cresci, e onde um dia morrerei._

_Andei pelas calçadas frias sem me importar realmente com o clima, estava protegida do frio. Sorri ainda mais quando avistei a pequena banca de Myouga. Aquele velho era um grande amigo de nossa família. Ele tinha bens, riquezas, mas trabalhava em uma banquinha. Meus pais nunca o entenderam, mas eu acho que o entendo. _

_Do mesmo jeito que não me importo com a idade, Myouga não se importa com o material. Trabalhar na rua, com o objetivo de vender coisas para o lazer de quem mora nessa linda cidade, quer dizer receber calor humano a todo o momento. Conversar com pessoas, conviver com pessoas, estar no meio dessas pessoas. Viver, seria o verbo mais indicado para entendermos melhor o significado daquilo tudo. Para entendermos o porquê de ele trabalhar naquela banca._

_- Bonjour __Kagome. Como você está__? -Ele disse com o rotineiro sorriso no rosto. _

_- __Bonjour Myouga. Eu estou bem, obrigada -__ Respondi educadamente fazendo-lhe uma reverencia. Ele sorriu retribuindo com um aceno com a cabeça._

_- __Você vai novamente para a ponte?__ - Perguntou enquanto arrumava o café para que eu tomasse enquanto caminhava. _

_- __Oui, é tão óbvio? __- Perguntei rindo. Estava tão acostumada a ir a __Ponte__ Alexandre III_ _sobre o Rio Sena_ _para_ _observar Paris, olhar ao longe a Torre Eiffel, que nem cheguei a perceber que aquilo virara rotina. _

_- __Vá até a Torre.__ - Ele disse com um sorriso misterioso. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, um ato que minha mãe sempre tentou me fazer parar. - __Eu penso que hoje será bom você ir lá.__ - Ele me entregou o copo com o café e me deu as costas, com o intuito de me mandar embora, praticamente. Suspiro um pouco confusa, Myouga sempre fora daquele jeito, e sempre acertara nas premonições. _

_O que seria de tão bom para mim na Torre Eiffel?_

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Conte mais Grand-mère! – Os pequenos me pediam empolgados. Eu ri feliz, uma história minha e de Inuyasha estava sendo passada para mais uma geração. Uma história que ninguém mais tinha inventado, passado, ou até mesmo pensado sobre. Uma história que só nós, contaríamos. - O que esperou por ela na Torre?

- Vocês querem saber esta história realmente? – Perguntei querendo somente uma confirmação. Minha felicidade era saber que meus netos queriam escutar minha história, minha alegria era ver o interesse deles sobre aquilo. Inuyasha até iria rodar os olhos se me visse contando novamente essa história.

- Claro! – Sorri abertamente, colocando um fio moreno mas já não tão escuro como antes, atrás da orelha.

- Bem, continuemos.

_Três de Janeiro de 1931_

_Meus cabelos naquela época era da cor preta bem forte, tão forte era que chegava a ter um brilho azulado. Eu adorava ir até aquela ponte para poder sentir o vento balança-lo, adorava ir até lá para sentir o vento em minha face. Mesmo que estivéssemos no inverno, o vento frio não me deixava com muito frio, o vento frio era como uma mão suave que me acariciava. _

_Sempre que estava lá me sentia livre, me sentia leve de toda aquela pressão sobre o casamento. Não me lembrava de que eu tinha um futuro, não me lembrava de ter medo daquele futuro. Era realmente ótimo ir até lá. _

_E ao fundo, um pouco longe, a torre Eiffel estava em pé com sua elegância e charme. O símbolo da França para os outros países. Eu já havia subido na torre algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha dado muita importância, para mim era sempre melhor naquela ponte. Onde eu via alguns barcos passando por de baixo dela, casais andando por ela. Turistas... _

_Eu sempre observava todo aquele movimento. E enquanto olhava para a torre, fui tomando os últimos goles do café do senhor Myouga. Faltava pouco tempo para o escurecer, para que Paris virasse a mágica Cidade das Luzes. A famosa Ville de Lumières._

_Sorri. Se Myouga havia dito que seria bom pra mim ir até lá, eu devia estar feliz em ir. Coloquei uma mecha negra de meus cabelos atrás da orelha enquanto o resto do cabelo voava de acordo com o vento. Eu já podia ver o início do pôr-do-sol. Me virei e segui meu caminho. _

_Ao sair da ponte parecia que minha realidade tentara voltar a meus pensamentos. Casamento.Futuro.Casamento.Futuro._

_Mas as palavras de Myouga não saiam de minha cabeça. O que poderia ter de bom pra mim lá?_

_Fui andando pelas ruas já a muito conhecidas sem prestar atenção a todos que me olhavam. Naquela época não era normal uma mulher sair sozinha já perto do fim do dia. Não era normal uma mulher sair de casa sem acompanhamento. Mas eu não estava me importando com aquilo. As luzes foram começando a serem acesas, as ruas começaram a ficar iluminadas, e no céu somente o vestígio roxo, alaranjado e azulado permanecia. As estrelas já começavam a brilhar belamente, e mais a frente as luzes mais belas de toda Paris começavam a ser ligadas. A bela e elegante torre Eiffel começava a se iluminar. _

_Eu sorri involuntariamente, foi tão natural sorrir perto daquela beleza, foi tão natural sentir um pouco de paz interior. Foi mais do que natural a ansiedade bater forte contra meu corpo frágil enrolado naquelas roupas aquecidas. Fui caminhando, e a medida que ia caminhando o céu ia se tornando um azul-negro, as estrelas começavam a brilhar ferozmente, e a Cidade das Luzes começava com a sua mágica. _

_Em pouco tempo já estava em frente a entrada dela. Entrei no pequeno jardim em frente a mesma e logo cheguei até seus pés. Olhei para cima me encantando como se fosse a primeira vez que eu a via. Meus olhos azuis observavam o contraste das belas luzes com as luzes das estrelas. Cada uma mais bela que a outra. _

_Comecei a subir. Mal podia esperar para sentir o vento balançar meus cabelos fazendo me sentir quase igual à ponte. _

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Grand-mère, ela não tinha nem noção do que teria lá em cima? – Me levantei da cadeira de balanço indo até a cozinha. Eles vieram ao meu encalço totalmente curiosos sobre o que aconteceria depois. Está sendo mais legal contar para meus netos do que quando contei para meus próprios filhos.

- Nenhuma. – Disse indo até a pia e começando a preparar alguma coisa para eles comerem. Eu adoro essas crianças.

- Continua contando! – E fico ainda mais feliz em saber que eles estão gostando da minha história.

_Três de Janeiro de 1931_

_Cheguei ao segundo andar, onde para mim já estava de ótimo tamanho. Senti o vento bater forte, o vento frio, a mão suave que acariciava meus cabelos de forma bela. Olhei por todo o local e não vi ninguém. Só não olhei do lado oposto ao meu por achar que não haveria ninguém. Uma parte de mim se decepcionou com esse fato, mas eu resolvi ignorar. Olhei para frente e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Por mais que adorasse a ponte, a torre sempre me mostrava cenas mais lindas. _

_Eu podia ver uma enorme cidade que seguia até onde eu não via. As luzes todas ligadas, das ruas, das casas. A mágica da Cidade das Luzes estava no ar. Cheguei à beirada me apoiando na muretinha e observei as pessoas nas ruas. O carros pretos daquela época sendo dirigidos, as moças e seus respectivos namorados, as casadas... _

_Suspirei cansada. Até eu queria que meu casamento ocorresse logo. Não agüentava mais aquilo de ser comparada e de me comparar com as outras. E foi enquanto pensava nisso que alguém que eu não havia visto se aproximou._

_- __Quem seria esta Mademoiselle?__ – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e me virei assustada. Era uma voz bonita, galante, sedutora. Observei o homem ali presente e vi algo belo e diferente. Era um meio yokai. Eram raros na nossa sociedade, tamanho era o preconceito com essas pessoas. O preconceito chegava a ser maior ainda do que com mulheres 'velhas' que não casaram. Eu sorri nervosamente, nunca havia ficado sozinha de forma tão 'íntima' com um homem. Quem diria um meio yokai. O sorriso dele murchou a me ver sorrindo nervosamente. - __Você tem preconceito?__ – Ele me perguntou parando de vir em minha direção. Logo percebi o meu erro naquele sorriso._

_Era preferível ter ficado quieta. Ele virou-se na intenção de voltar ao lugar escuro que estava, e eu me senti tão terrível._

_- __Claro que não! Espere!__ – O chamei e fui em sua direção, acabei colocando a mão em seu ombro no processo, e quando ele olhou para mim eu até me esqueci de me envergonhar de tê-lo tocado daquela maneira. _

_Os olhos eram de cor âmbar. Se eu estivesse aqui durante o por do sol eu não saberia dizer o que era seus olhos e o que era o por do sol. Ele sorriu, e o sorriso dele me encantou. Ele era lindo, nunca havia ficado sozinha de forma tão 'íntima', e ainda por cima com um homem tão bonito!_

_- __Qual é seu nome, __Mademoiselle__?__ – Ele me perguntou me fazendo acordar daquele pequeno momento em que eu havia mergulhado. Tirei a mão do ombro dele rapidamente colocando-a na boca, tentando tampar a minha vergonha de tal ato. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e eu odiei minhas bochechas por isso. _

_- __Kagome, senhor.__ – Eu disse totalmente envergonhada. O vi se aproximar de mim novamente, puxar a minha mão que estava em meus lábios e beija-la de forma galante._

_- __Inuyasha, o prazer é meu.__ - Ele disse me encarando enquanto deixava mais alguns beijos em minha mão. _

_Eu sorri, novamente involuntariamente. Foi natural sorrir com tal cena, e com meu sorriso ele sorriu também. Me conduziu até a muretinha e ficamos a observar Paris, com seu clima aconchegante, com o clima de liberdade. _

_Sua mão ainda segurava a minha, meu rosto estava fervendo, eu podia saber que estava vermelha. Olhei para as estrelas e vi uma cadente, sorri, e pensei em um desejo. "Que eu o encontre novamente."_

_E aquele pedido se formulou na minha cabeça antes de qualquer outro. E a estrela cadente sumiu com aquele desejo._

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Grand-mère, esta história não esta muito melosa? – Ri enquanto colocava alguns doces em cima da mesa.

- Oh meus queridos, este é só o início da história. – Disse rindo levemente. Eles me olharam com olhos esperançosos. Será que eu conto que terá drama?

Hum...Não.

- Eu posso continuar? - Perguntei sorrindo enquanto via os comer rapidamente os doces que eu havia posto na mesa.

_Três de Janeiro de 19 31_

_O encarei, e acabei observando-o. Seu nariz bem desenhado, seu rosto masculino e bem moldado, os olhos âmbares e aquele cabelo prateado. E só quando eu subi meu olhar que eu percebi duas lindas e fofas orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça. Eu senti uma vontade de pegar nelas, mas eu me contive. Ele era um estranho. _

_Um estranho que eu adoraria que virasse um conhecido. _

_Ele percebeu que eu o encarava e começou a me observar também. Depois de alguns segundos nos encaramos. Como eu nunca o tinha conhecido? Como eu nunca o vi na rua? Como? _

_Ele começou a se aproximar, e eu corei ainda mais. Ele estava se aproximando de mais, e uma coisa eu percebi. _

_  
Era errado. _

_Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral empurrando-o antes mesmo que ele me beijasse. Seria meu primeiro beijo, e não podia ser com um simples desconhecido. E sim, eu nunca havia beijado. Naquela época as coisas eram tão diferentes dos dias de hoje. Ele me encarou e eu saí correndo dali o mais rápido que eu pude. Meus cabelos negros esvoaçaram ferozmente enquanto eu corria._

_Quando já estava lá em baixo, comecei a correr, ofegava de tanto correr, o ar frio entrando em meu corpo naquela respiração estava machucando-me, mas não me importei. Continuei correndo. Estava com tanta vergonha, estava tão atordoada. Quase havia beijado alguém, logo eu que nunca havia estado sozinha de maneira 'intima' naquela época com alguém, beijaria um desconhecido? _

_Quando cheguei em casa com um pouco de suor, corri a ter um banho bem quente, e quando minha mãe me exigia saber onde estava, eu simplesmente me negava a dizer que havia conhecido algum Inuyasha._

_Quatro de Janeiro de 1931._

_Abri meus olhos vagarosamente. Passei minhas mãos em meus olhos tentando espantar o sono. Os raios de sol batiam em meu rosto me cegando levemente. O barulho da porta de abrindo foi escutado, olhei para a porta e vi minha mãe. Ela parecia animada, e já tinha até pensado que coisa boa não era. _

_- __Nós vamos hoje à noite para um jantar de noivado. Não saia o dia inteiro.__ – Ela disse e saiu, saltitando. _

_Noivado?_

_Eles poderiam estar tentando me casar sem eu __**escolher**__ meu marido? Eles poderiam estar fazendo o que nunca fizeram? Eu não acredito nisso!_

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Mas se ela se casa, como fica o Inuyasha nessa história? – Eles me perguntaram desesperados com as bocas totalmente sujas de chocolate. Eu ri pegando um guardanapo e limpo as boquinhas dos dois.

- Você está contando esta história novamente? – Ouvi uma voz vinda da porta e olhei para ela. Sorri vendo meu marido nesta, com um sorriso galante, o mesmo de sempre. Me levantei e consequentemente as crianças também, e fui andando de volta para a sala, passei por ele dando-lhe um selinho e ele seguiu conosco até a sala.

- Oui. – Eu respondi simplesmente enquanto sentava novamente na cadeira de balanço. As crianças se acomodaram no sofá e ele se acomodou na outra cadeira de balanço ao meu lado.

- Então, continue. – Ele disse sorrindo para mim. O mesmo sorriso de antigamente.

_Quatro de Janeiro de 1931._

_Eu permaneci o dia inteiro no meu quarto. Minha mãe para impedir que eu desobedecesse a sua vontade me trancara ali. Eu odiei aquilo, me sentir um pássaro com vontade dês voar, preso em uma gaiola. Cheguei na janela tantas vezes para observar a rua, observar ao longe a torre Eiffel. Eu estava impressionada com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Naquela época eu nunca havia deixado um homem ter tanto contato comigo, nem eu e nem meu pai. E na noite passada, Inuyasha conseguira me impressionar, e arrisco dizer que facilmente. _

_Já que eu não conhecia aquele tipo de contato, nunca havia sentido sensações como as que senti com ele._

_Mas eu sabia que da parte dele não havia nada. Ele estava acostumado a seduzir as mulheres, era o que eu imaginava. E quando eu olhava para a Torre e pensava isso, voltava desapontada para minha cama. _

_Aquele dia fora o mais longo de toda a minha vida. _

_Quando o por do sol teve seu inicio a porta de meu quarto foi destrancada. Minha vontade era sair correndo de casa e seguir até a ponte, de seguir até a torre. Talvez eu o encontrasse novamente! Talvez eu o visse novamente! Mas minha mãe parecia saber que eu queria sair, ela parecia me conhecer mais do que eu imaginava. E quando ela destrancou, as criadas entraram junto com ela e elas correram a me banhar. Quando eu era mais nova, com meus dezesseis anos, eu gostava de jantares de noivado, pois ficava imaginando como seria o meu. Mas agora, com meus vinte anos, estando 'velha para casar', não sentia a menor vontade de ir a esses eventos. _

_Mas não teve como não ir. Vesti meu melhor vestido, e meu medo começava a se concretizar, será que a noiva seria eu? _

_Descemos do nosso carro em frente a uma enorme casa. Era realmente linda, e estava tudo muito bem decorado naquela época. Entrando vimos que era muito arrumado e detalhado por dentro, tudo muito bonito. A cada passo que eu dava eu sentia que era mais um passo para a minha forca. Eu não sabia se era realmente eu a noiva da noite, mas eu sentia como se fosse. Aquele suspense estava me matando por dentro, e minha mente permanecia na torre Eiffel. _

_No salão principal, todos conversavam. E quando passávamos, alguns olhavam para mim com certo desprezo. Meus pais percebiam mas fingiam não estar vendo aquilo, e eu os imitava. Logo que chegamos o jantar fora iniciado. A mesa era tão grande, que coube todos os convidados. Aquilo era uma tradição. E logo o casal de noivos, fora anunciado._

_- __Boa noite, Senhoras e Senhores.__ – O anfitrião disse educadamente, fazendo com que a mesa inteira se calasse e olhasse para ele. - __Eu venho nesta noite anunciar o noivado de meu filho, Inuyasha.__ – Eu não pude impedir que meus olhos se arregalassem e minha boca caísse. Inuyasha? Seria o mesmo Inuyasha que eu havia conhecido? Se fosse, seria com ele que eu me casaria...? - __le se casará com a filha de meu amigo, Senhorita Kikyou.__ - E depois de dizer aquelas palavras, um casal entrou na sala do jantar. _

_Meu coração pulou dentro de meu corpo quase saindo pela boca. Batia rapidamente enquanto se apertava a cada passo que o casal dava. _

_Era ele sim, era o Inuyasha que eu havia conhecido. Mas não seria __**comigo**__ que ele se casaria, seria com Kikyou. Quem quer que fosse essa garota, ela tinha os seus dezesseis anos, e ele, pelo jeito vinte. É claro que eu não poderia esperar outra coisa. É claro que ele iria se casar com alguém mais jovem, com alguém na idade certa de se casar. E porque santo deus, ele iria se casar com uma estranha? _

_Mas quando mais eu repetia aquelas palavras pra mim mesma, mais eu me sentia murcha, me sentia mal. _

_Ele tentara me seduzir, tentara me beijar, estando noivo de outra mulher. E o pior de tudo, é que ele conseguira me impressionar, conseguira me seduzir. Ele fora o primeiro homem, a se aproximar de mim daquela maneira, me fazendo pensar somente nele. _

_E naquele dia eu quebrei mais uma tradição, a qual minha mãe e meu pai quase me mataram de tanto bater em mim no dia seguinte, por causa da tal vergonha que eu fizera para a família. Antes mesmo que os noivos se sentassem e o jantar começasse, eu me levantei chamando a atenção de todos incluindo de Inuyasha que me olhou surpreso, e saí correndo dali._

_E não me arrependo do que fiz, já que se tivesse continuado a ver a felicidade dos noivos, eu iria fazer pior, as lágrimas que eu chorei enquanto corria para casa, eu teria chorado em frente a todos. _

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Mas isso não é aceitável! – Eles disseram indignados me interrompendo. Eu ri olhando-os e escutei a risada baixa de Inuyasha ao meu lado. - Grand-mère, se ele se casa com Kikyou, onde Kagome fica nessa história? – Eles perguntaram decepcionados. Eu balancei um pouco na cadeira antes de responde-los.

- E se Kagome e Inuyasha nunca se casam? E se eles conduzem suas vidas separadamente? – Perguntei brincando um pouco com eles. Eles ficaram boquiabertos. - Não é todas as histórias que tem final feliz. – Eu disse observando-os. Eles pareciam desapontados. Eu ri e eles olharam para mim curiosos. - Bem, continuemos.

_Seis de Janeiro de 1931._

_As roupas de frio me aqueciam, e serviam para tampar os hematomas da surra que eu tinha levado. Naquela época era tão normal os pais baterem nos filhos, e estávamos tão acostumados que eu não me importei com os tais hematomas. Eu tinha feito minha família passar vergonha, eu tinha envergonhado a família Higurashi, merecia. _

_Saí de casa mais de tardezinha, por falta de vontade de brigar com meus pais para que eu conseguisse isso. No dia anterior eu tinha ficado presa em casa desde de manhã até a noite, ou seja, não havia saído de casa para nada. E levado uma surra quando meu pai se lembrava do acontecido no jantar. Nesta noite iria fazer três noites que eu sabia que ele estava noivo. Uma noite era a do jantar, a noite de ontem e esta noite. _

_Andei pelas ruas francesas em direção a ponte, a banca de Myouga já estava fechada, perto do por do sol ele sempre a fechava. Quando cheguei na ponte pude sentir novamente o vento da liberdade, a mão suave e fria a me acariciar. Os meus cabelos voavam suavemente e meus olhos observavam o por do sol, belo como sempre. Aos poucos as luzes foram se acendendo. Aos pouco a cidade das luzes ficava acesa. _

_Suspirei cansada enquanto via a Torre se acendendo também, continuei a caminhar. Caminhei pelas ruas de Paris, e notava dessa vez __**muitos**__ olhares em minha direção. A notícia parecia ter corrido rápido, 'a moça dos Higurashi ter quebrado a tradição de respeito no jantar de noivado'. Mas eu pouco me importava com aquilo. Porque eu tinha que levar a sério a opinião dos outros? Eu sozinha já me crucificava por ter me impressionado por Inuyasha, eu mesma já sentia o medo do futuro sendo uma irmã de caridade. _

_A noite já estava completa quando eu cheguei na torre. As estrelas brilhavam ferozmente, a luz estava totalmente redonda e bela com sua luz deslumbrante, e Paris estava toda iluminada. _

_Subi lentamente até o mesmo andar daquela vez. E quando cheguei lá não fiz questão de olhar se tinha alguém lá ou não. Fui até a muretinha e fiquei a observar Paris. Tão linda..._

_E pela primeira vem, tão fria. _

_Suspirei, e antes mesmo que meus olhos voltassem a olhar aquela linda cidade, mãos tamparam meus olhos. Não gritei, não reagi, simplesmente fiquei quieta._

_- __Ontem eu estive aqui, mas não teve tanto brilho como tem hoje.__ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti minha pele se arrepiar com aquela voz tão perto de mim. - __Observe.__ – Ele sussurrou e tirou suas mãos de meus olhos. Quando os abri eu não pude acreditar._

_Quando eu olhava, não realmente via a magia naquilo tudo. Mas com ele ali, tudo parecia mais bonito. As luzes, as pessoas, as estrelas, a lua... Ele. Tudo ficara repentinamente tão belo que eu nem acreditava que não estava vendo isso antes. _

_- __Eu não me casarei com Kikyou.__ – Ele disse para mim, me fazendo encara-lo. Meus olhos estavam visivelmente cansados e tristes, e eu pude perceber que os dele não estavam alegres que nem naquela noite. _

_- __Mas vocês já estão comprometidos**.**__ – Eu disse triste. Para ele terminar aquele noivado seria complicado, teria que enfrentar os pais da moça, teria que enfrentar a moça, e ainda teria que enfrentar a sociedade, que já o ignorava pelo fato ser meio yokai. _

_- __Tenha confiança em mim.__ – Ele disse isso sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso encantador. Mas a diferença era que nele tinha hoje um estímulo, pedia para que eu confiasse. E eu, por mais que não o conhecesse, confiei. _

_E depois disso, sem mais nenhum toque de mãos, ele foi-se. E eu não sabia quando o veria novamente, não sabia __**se**__ o veria novamente. _

_Oito de Janeiro de 1931._

_Já se fazia dois dias desde aquela noite. E eu não tinha notícias algumas dele, de seu casamento, de nada. Estava no escuro. _

_Havia ido na noite passada até a torre Eiffel ver se o encontrava, mas ele não havia ido. Hoje daqui a pouco eu irei até lá novamente, mas não sei se o encontrarei. Me sinto tão impotente, não sei o que fazer agora. Não tenho nenhuma pista do que devo fazer. Minha mãe e meu pai continuam me ignorando na maior parte do tempo, e eu me sinto mais sozinha do que nunca. _

_Já estou totalmente pronta para sair. As roupas me cobrindo, tampando os hematomas que já começam a sumir, e me protegendo do frio da França. Eu vi o por do sol começar e saí do meu quarto, comecei a descer as escadas quando escutei a campainha tocar. Fui descendo mais lentamente enquanto meu coração ia batendo acelerado. A criada abriu a porta e um homem raivoso entrou junto com uma moça muito familiar. _

"_Kikyou!"_

_- __Onde ela esta? Onde ela está?!__– Ele entrou gritando. Meu pai chegou na sala correndo confuso, e quando os olhos daquele homem furioso caíram sobre mim no pé da escada ele veio em minha direção. _

_Sua mão subiu ferozmente e quando desceu, desceu com muita força. Desceu com tudo para meu rosto. _

_Minha face virou-se tamanha a força que ele usou, a marca de sua mão ficou em minha bochecha, e a dor estava terrível. Os gritos de meu pai e suas tentativas de avançar até aquele homem estavam abafados para mim. Era como se eu não escutasse nada a não ser ao fundo, bem ao fundo. Algumas lágrimas de dor desceram de meus olhos enquanto eu via Kikyou chorando desesperada. Minha mãe estava confusa e desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. _

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

_- __Parem com isso!__ – Ouvi um grito e olhei para a porta. _

_Inuyasha. _

_- __Parem com isso, agora!__ – Ele gritou novamente e mais alto. Os adultos pararam de discutir, mas meu pai continuava a olhar para mim preocupado e com raiva para aquele senhor. O pai de Inuyasha chegou logo depois, preocupado. - __**E você... Toma isso!**__ – Ele disse se virando para o pai de Kikyou e dando-lhe um murro em sua face. As mulheres naquele momento gritaram assustadas, incluindo eu, e uma nova briga começou. Meu pai olhava atônito para aquilo, mas sabia o porquê de Inuyasha ter dado um murro naquele homem. _

_O pai de Inuyasha conseguiu segurar o filho, e Kikyou impediu que o pai continuasse a briga. Eu olhei aquilo tudo um pouco desesperada, confusa, assustada. Eu não tinha idéia do que acontecia a seguir, eu tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer. _

_- Inuyasha... – O chamei dando um passo a frente. Mas minha mãe me impediu. _

_- __O que significa tudo isso?__ – Meu pai perguntou, quebrando o silêncio da sala. Todos olhavam de Inuyasha para o pai de Kikyou, meus pais totalmente confusos e curiosos. _

_- __Tudo isso significa, que quero me casar com Kagome.__ – Inuyasha disse. Meus pais arregalaram os olhos totalmente surpresos e eu não contive um sorriso. Kikyou parecia chorar ainda mais depois daquilo e o pai dela parecia se segurar para não pular em cima de Inuyasha. _

_Meu pai olhou para mim, imagino que ele queria ver se eu também queria aquilo. Ele viu meu sorriso, meus olhos brilhando e pela primeira vez, eu o vi **sorrindo feliz **_**_por_**_** mim**. _

_- __Está aceito.__ – Ele disse sorrindo. Inuyasha sorriu, mas aquele momento feliz não durou muito tempo, na verdade poucos segundos. _

_- __Você prometeu se casar com Kikyou, agora você se casará!__ - O pai de Kikyou gritou furioso. Kikyou olhou para todos na sala e tentou parar os soluços de seu choro._

_- __Pai, vamos para casa. Deixe os dois serem felizes.__ – A voz fraca soou pelo cômodo chamando a atenção de todos. Kikyou olhava triste para o pai, praticamente implorando aquilo. Para ela, aquela briga toda era muito humilhante, e eu a compreendia. Para mim seria terrível passar por aquilo. E finalmente seu pai pareceu entender. E sem dizerem mais nada eles foram embora._

_E assim, o meu casamento finalmente foi decidido._

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Então eles se casarão? – Eles me perguntaram com os olhinhos brilhando. Estava tão empolgados com essa última parte que eu não podia conter um sorriso, um enorme sorriso. Encarava Inuyasha de vez em quando e o via sorrir também.

- Oui. – Eu respondi vendo-os baterem palmas animados. - E com o mais importante. Gostando um do outro. – Eu completei sorrindo.

_Vinte de Janeiro de 1931._

_Havíamos acabado de nos casar. Fora bem rápido o nosso noivado e nosso casamento. Naquela época não demorava tanto igual nos dias de hoje. A nossa festa de casamento estava terminando, somente com os convidados nela. E nós, antes de seguirmos para a nossa noite de núpcias, demos uma passadinha no lugar em que o Myouga, certa vez, me disse que seria bom ir lá. _

_Na Torre Eiffel._

_Estávamos parados no mesmo lugar das outras vezes. Meu vestido enorme e branco não me aquecia direito, mas os braços dele em volta do meu corpo frágil sim. O vento continuava sendo a mão suave de sempre, mas agora ela acariciava ao mesmo tempo a mim e a ele. Ele beijou meu pescoço, e eu corei envergonhada. Não estava acostumada ainda. _

_- __Toda vez que estamos aqui, Paris está ainda mais bonita.__ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu sorri escutando aquilo e me virei para ele. _

_- __Está é a Mágica Cidade das Luzes.__ – Eu disse beijando-o. _

_O meu primeiro selar de lábios, com o homem que eu acabei me apaixonando, com o homem que eu praticamente escolhi para casar. No lugar que nos conhecemos.__ Em uma cidade mágica. _

_La magique Ville de Lumières._

Três de Janeiro de 1981.

- Está é a história de sua Grand-mère e de seu Grand-père. – Eu disse entrelaçando meus dedos com os dedos de Inuyasha. Eles olharam para nós boquiabertos e felizes. As boca abertas e surpresas se converteram em enormes sorrisos.

- E como vocês tiveram nossos pais? – Eles perguntaram curiosos. Inuyasha e eu rimos com esta pergunta e nos levantamos ao ouvir a buzina do carro de minha filha chamando meus netos.

- Está é outra história nossa para contar. Mas, para outro dia. Até logo mais, meus amores. – Eu disse sorrindo dando beijos nas cabeçinhas de cada um, e Inuyasha deu um abraço neles apertado.

Demos tchau para eles enquanto víamos o carro, e quando este desapareceu entramos em nossa casa.

Mas para logo sair. Inuyasha iria me levar até a Torre, que só _Paris_ tem.

**_oOo_**

Eu explicarei porque a Kagome se interessou tão facilmente (Eu mudei a data de 1961 a 1931 porque bem, na época da minha avó com vinte anos já estava bem velha para se casar, e minha avó era mais ou menos dessa época. Só não sei se isso é um fato concreto, mas espero que sim). Como na fic mesmo disse, Kagome nunca havia tido um contato 'direto' com o sexo oposto, e quando teve ainda mais com um homem tão galante como o Inuyasha, Kagome se interessou rápido e facilmente, ainda mais porque o Inu é um pedaço de mal caminho xD Espero que tenha deixado explicado :D

Obrigada a quem mandou reviews falando que gostou, Obrigada pelas duas ultimas reviews que deram dicas bem legais ;D E depois eu reviso mais direitinho para ficar tudo certinho \o/ Só espero mesmo ter melhorado a fic :D E vou tratar de começar a assistir Death Note, para poder ler umas fics que eu tenho certeza que são ótimas (Ms. Cookie, as primeiras serão as suas \o/ E depois da Chibi Anne ;D)

E para ajudar vocês a imaginarem Paris iluminada, olhem esse link: /upload**(ponto)**wikimedia**(ponto)**org/wikipedia/commons/e/e6/Paris**(underline)**Night**(ponto)**jpg

Essa é a resposta ao tema **04. Paris** do **30 Cookies.**

Agora falta só 28 ones 8D

Espero que tenham gostado :D

Então, por favor, mandem **Reviews**, **Reviews**,** Reviews**, e mais **Reviews** dizendo o que acharam, sim? (E obrigada para quem perdeu seu tempo lendo essa one :D)

Beijos, Juh :3

* * *

**Obs:** Obrigada pelas reviews em "Páscoa", **Fanii** e **Hanari** (Meniina, você se tornou uma leitora super fiel xD Obrigada :D)

**Obs 2:** Obrigada pelas reviews em "What's Goin' On?", **Fanii**, **Taisho Girl s2** , **Lory Higurashi** , **Hanari** , **Ashley 123**, **Mary M Evans** e **Rin-chan** (Apesar de ter achado que a fic foi da Faniicat, obrigada pela review :D).

* * *


End file.
